ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago City
Ninjago City is a large city in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It is the capital city of Ninjago and its main urban area, found near the Sea of Sand. Description Ninjago City is comprised of many skyscrapers, featuring billboards for advertising businesses. Within the city are small shops, lively subway systems, small arcades, schools, large banks, parks, cafes, and a vast sewer system. On the streets are buses that drive around regularly, and many parked cars along the sidewalks. Among the buildings in the city are the Kiddie Arcade, Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, Concert Hall, Ninjago Museum of History, Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, and, in the New Ninjago City, Borg Tower and Ninjago City Aquarium. History The Golden Weapon Jay visited Ninjago City to test his Mechanical Wings. While they worked, he crashed into a billboard and came across Sensei Wu. Can of Worms The Ninja first visited Ninjago City when they detected Serpentine activity in the area. Although amazed by the sheer size of the metropolis, they quickly tracked the snakes to the subway tunnels, where Pythor had gathered the tribes in an attempt to unite them. The Royal Blacksmiths During their hunt for the Blade Cup, which contained the second Fangblade, the Ninja visited Cole's father, Lou, in the suburbs of Ninjago City. They subsequently went to the city's Concert Hall to participate in the annual "Ninjago Talent" show, where the Blade Cup was offered as the grand prize. All of Nothing During a suspicious drought of Serpentine sightings, the Ninja discovered Spitta roaming the alleys of Ninjago City one night. They cornered the Venomari Soldier and grilled him for information about the whereabouts of Pythor and the final Fangblade, only to learn that the Anacondrai was already tracking the artifact halfway across the planet. Day of The Great Devourer After the Great Devourer defeated the Ninjas' Ultra Sonic Raider at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, it headed for Ninjago City in search of more material to consume. Entering via the subway tunnels, the monster emerged in the city square, interrupting the "Take Back Ninjago" rally. An all-out battle erupted when the Ninja arrived, but the Great Devourer was too powerful for them to defeat. After the Devourer defeated the Ultra Dragon, the Ninja were approached by Lord Garmadon, who told them that the only way to kill the Devourer was to combine the power of all four Golden Weapons - which, coincidentally, only he could do. Reluctantly, the Ninja agreed, giving Garmadon the weapons before distracting the Great Devourer with a mad chase around the city. Eventually, the Ninja successfully immobilized the beast by tricking it into winding its massive body through the streets and alleys of the city and biting its own tail, allowing Garmadon to destroy it by plunging through the weak spot on top of its head. Pirates Vs. Ninja After the pirates enter ninjago city, the ninja try to ward them off. Double Trouble Ninjaball Run The Ninja are training Lloyd in Dareth's dojo when a wrecking ball hits the window and the Ninja fall down and when Dareth comes screaming in that it was meant for tomorrow, Nya comes in and tells the Ninja about Ninjaball Run. Then the Ninja start the race in Ninjago City and just beat Garmadon and the Serpentine to the finish line. The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Prior to The Surge Prior to The Surge, Cyrus Borg and Ninjago citizens helped rebuild Ninjago City to New Ninjago City, a place of great technological advanceness. The Surge The Art of the Silent Fist Shadow of Ronin Ninjago City fell under attack by Nindroids once again after Ronin reactivated them. The Ninja, Nya, and Cyrus Borg were able to disable them however, though not before one of the jets crashed into the fireworks factory. Gallery Ninjagocity2.png Ninjagocity3.png Ninjagocity4.png Ninjagocity5.png Ninjagocity6.png Ninjagocity7.png Ninjagocitysubway.png|The city's subway system Arcade1.png|The Kiddie Arcade 13Bountyninjagocity.png|The Destiny's Bounty approaching Ninjago City Museum.jpg|The Ninjago Museum of History Teashop.png|Mystake's tea shop 14Ultradragondevourer.png|The Great Devourer and the Ultra Dragon battling in Ninjago City 27WelcometoNNC.jpg 28EvilTower.jpg 28NNCwithoutPower.jpg 28RuinedStreets.jpg 28NNCruin3.jpg 28NNCruin2.jpg|swings in New Ninjago City. 28NNCruin1.jpg 28NNCruin4.jpg 28EvilBTatNight.jpg NNC352.png NNC351.png NNCPier.png NNCDocks.png NNC30.png SoRPark.png NNC45.png Category:Locations Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Cities Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu